


Lions and Lambs?

by MeowmixMarlene



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowmixMarlene/pseuds/MeowmixMarlene
Summary: Hannah tries on the Halloween costume Barbara made for her.  Barbara tries to get her in character.





	Lions and Lambs?

“Barbara…remind me again why I’m wearing this?”

Hannah raised her arms higher as her friend continued sewing the dark red trim of the cape on her shoulders. Barbara brushed the hair from her eyes and took a pin from her mouth as she knotted the thin thread.

“Because we always do matching costumes. It’s Halloween, right?”

“…But why am I a vampire and you’re a…teacher?”

Hannah’s gaze swept over Barbara’s costume lying on the chair by her desk. For the past few years Barbara had taken to making their matching costumes by hand; a sudden interest in sewing overtaking her. 

“I _told_ you it’s…it’s not a teacher costume…” Barbara stuck the pin in her pincushion and stood up, adjusting the newly finished cape on Hannah’s shoulders. “I’m your victim! A vampire’s victim.”

Hannah raised an eyebrow. “But how would anyone be able to tell that from looking?”

Barbara’s mouth twitched as she straightened Hannah’s vest and dark red tie. “Because I’ll be with you, duh. Here.” She raised her wand and grinned, motioning for Hannah to do the same. With a small tap against her teeth, two long fangs appeared in Hannah’s mouth.

“Ohh…” Hannah tapped her finger against one. “Is that an illusionary spell or a transmogrification spell?”

“Transmogrification. Ahh, Hannah you look so wonderful! So refined and dangerous….” Barbara sighed and clasped her hands together.

“Do I look scary?”

“Terrifying! I’m going to put my costume on too, hold on!” Barbara scooped up her costume from the desk and ran behind the bookshelf to change. Hannah tapped on her fangs again and ran a hand through her bangs. Barbara had been so excited to dress her up as a vampire, Hannah didn’t want to say no, but she hadn’t felt particularly suited for the role. 

Still, the costume did look good on her. She turned towards the mirror and admired the elegant vest and dress pants Barbara had made for her. They were a perfect fit and with the long flowing cape and sharp fangs, she really did look the part.

“Hannah, vampires don’t have reflections.” Barbara giggled as she came up next to her. Barbara’s costume really was plain in comparison. Simple slacks, a blouse, and a collection of English textbooks under her arm and she really did look like any old teacher. Hannah vaguely recalled hearing a story about a vampire and an English teacher before, but she couldn’t remember from where.

“Well, do you look like a victim next to me? I still think you look normal.” Hannah turned back towards their reflections. Barbara puffed out her cheeks slightly and hooked her arm around the other girl’s. “Well maybe you just have to act more vampirey.” 

“Vampirey? Like how?”

“You just have to act the part! I um… have something you could say… that would help…”

“What is it?”

Barbara leaned against Hannah and cleared her throat. 

“ _Before you, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason... And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything._ ” 

She let out a dreamy sigh, resting her head against Hannah’s shoulder. 

“You…expect me to recite _that?_ How…how do you even have that memorized? What is that from? What does that have to do with vampires?” Hannah’s eyes were wide and her face was a mixture of confusion and surprise.

Barbara flushed suddenly, squeezing Hannah’s arm. “That’s, uh, I um... I-It’s from a book! About historical vampires from legend! My brother owns a book about it, yeah.” She frowned. “Anyways! Are you gonna get in character or what! Attack me or something!”

“Attack you?”

“Yes!”

Hannah frowned and turned towards Barbara, lifting her free hand like a claw. “Bleuh!” She bore her fangs in what she thought was an intimidating manner.

Barbara gave her an unimpressed look as she released her arm. “Seriously?”

Hannah frowned, her frustration growing. “Why should I kno-?! Fine!” 

She closed her eyes and exhaled, pulling her cape inwards. Taking one edge and holding it up below her eyes, she turned towards Barbara. In a flash her eyes snapped open as she lunged forward, cape billowing. Barbara let out a shriek of surprise as Hannah wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her close and dipping her backwards. With her free hand she took the cape and pulled it over them, leaning her head down towards Barbara’s neck.

“You’re blushing… all that blood in your face is driving me crazy…” She opened her mouth and gently brushed the tips of her fangs against Barbara’s neck, eliciting another quieter noise of surprise and a shudder from the girl. Barbara closed her eyes and swallowed hard, grasping Hannah’s vest for support and leaning her head away from the other girl to expose more of her neck.

“Well? Was that vampirey enough?” Hannah asked against her neck before she pulled back, dropping the cape and standing up straight, righting Barbara in the process. Barbara’s face was bright red as she opened her eyes to look at Hannah. She softened her grip and swallowed again, turning away from Hannah. 

“W-Well that was definitely an improvement. It’s not perfect though.”

“What? Oh come on, Barbara, what else do you want me to do?” Hannah groaned and slumped her shoulders.

“We...We should keep practicing, until you get it right.”

“Huh? But that could take all night!”

Barbara looked over her shoulder, eyes sparkling. 

“Well then we’d better get started!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to google Twilight quotes to write this. I hope it was worth it.


End file.
